The New Cullen
by Edwardlover02
Summary: One morning Edward finds out that his friend maggie has brain cancer. As he decides whether to turn her into a vampire or to let her die, he grows on maggie and develops a relashonship. come along as we learn the ways of life and death
1. Chapter 1

The New Cullen

Chapter One: Blood

One early morning, at the crack of dawn, when no rooster had ever thought to waking up, mighty Edward Cullen had heard a gut wrenching, earpiecing, loud mouth scream coming from a house right up the road. He immeadiately got up and ran to the ladys' house. For she was named maggie, did Edward call her name.

"Maggie...Where are you......are you okay?", He called out, but no one replied. " Maggie, oh Mmaggie where might you be?", Edward said, starting to feel frightened.

He heard a faint groan coming from the back bedroom of her three bedroom home.

" Magie are you back there?"

" Helllllllppppppp mmmmmmmeeeeeee", Maggie said in sheer terror.

"Okay Maggie, I'm coming to rescue you! And remember, I'm Edward Cullen so there's no need to be afriad", Edward said in determination.

"Oh Edward, somethings coming out of my ear! Hurry Edward, oh hur....." Edward heard Maggie not finish her sentence, that was weird. Unlike the Maggie he had known.

He raced to the back bedroom to find Maggie bleeding like no other on the bed. It was coming out of her ear!

"OMG!!!! There's blood and I'm a vampire! OMG! OMG! OMG! What the hell do i do!???!!!" Edward screamed.

He picked her up, ignoring the blood gushing out of her ear and coming onto his gray and black striped shirt.

"I'm going to run you over to Carlise, Maggie."

"Okay" Maggie was losing over two pints of blood per minute, Edward had to put the metal to the pedal and kick it up a knotch so that Maggie would at least make it to the hospital, alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Cullen

When Edward Cullen had finally reached the hospital eith Carlise in it, he rushed. Maggie was on the brink of death. He knew he wouldnt hae enough time to get her into the hospital bed. He had to do something, now.

"looks like I'm gonna have to intervene."said Edward.

He set Maggie down on the ground. He arched her back so he could get a good grip on her neck and bit his teeth into the dying woman. He sucked all the blood up until there was nothing left to suck.

Not then did he relized that he had meer minutes before having to turn the old lady, who he considered a second mommy, beside Esme, into a bloodsucking crazed vampire.

With maggies' lifeless body in his arm once more, he carried maggie up the fifteen or so flights of stairs.

_Knock-Knock. _Edward pounded on Carlises examination room.

"Come on in Edward." Carlise exclaimed.

As edward opened the door with his free hand he saw that Carlise was clearing off the table so he could do his bussiness on Maggie.

" well seems you got the best job Edward. How long has she been de- blood- ified?" Carlise asked.

Glancing down at his Rolex watch, Edward replied" Ummm...about five minutes or so." he sad totally relaxed.

" Okay Edward give me about three hours and I'll have you frined as good as a new vampire." Carlise said sarcastically.

"Okay" Edward said.

He opened the door once more and walked right out. As he was nearing the corner, he heard some violent screams coming from Carlises' office............


	3. Chapter 3

The New Cullen

Dicsclaimer: Sadly I dont own twilight

He found out minutes later that maggie had brian cancer. And even if Carlise tried to turn her into a vampire, she still would have was devestated. But life went on, and on and on and on.

A few days passed as Edward waited for the return and safety of his friend Maggie. He paced back and forth in his bedless bedroom and waited. And waited, and waited.

Finally Carlise decided that Maggie was good enough to return to her home, though she was still dangerous, he had to give her her freedom.

He decided to call up Maggie."Hey Maggs, whats going on?"

Edward heard an evil laugh coming from the phone." you think you can befrind me? Ha ha ha I dont think so _Edward._ I'm going to kill-" the phone line went blank...

Edward grabbed his chocalte colored phone and sprined out the door. He ran, just like last time, fast and furious.

"Maggie" Edward had said, as he entered the yellow colored house.

He looked around the room and heard a faint cough coming from the ceiling. He looked and a saw the bleeding maggie right above him.

"Maggie get down now, before you hurt yourself." Controllaby Edward said

"There's no chance in HELL you little... you little hell-raiser!" She said all of her words, like she was a posed replica of the devil.

Eward knew that new vamps don't act this way.

"My vemon and her tumors are probably causing a reaction that is attacking her body. She's killing herself, but she doesnt even know it.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Cullen

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight

After Edward had gotten over the relization that he was going to kill this lady, he wished he hadnt helped her.

"I'm going to bury alive", Edward says to Emmett,"I can't do this anymore. I don't care what she's going to do."

That afternoon Edward contemplated of what to do. He was going to stop the madness one way or another. But the end result is the death of maggie.

"Should we pull a james, and burn her up?"

"I think that would be better than seeing your friend be lowered into a 10 foot grave." Carlise said.

"Okay, its decided. Today Maggie is going to die. I cant watch, Emmett and Jasper, Carlise, can you do it for me?" Edward pleads.

"Sure"They say in unison.

Sure enough as 7:30 rolls around Jasper, Emmett and carlise start a big fire on the land. They lour maggie to the site and be gentle as the lower her into the fire. Screams escape her huge mouth as she burns, and burns and burns.


End file.
